Baby Girl
by fairysphinx
Summary: Can Raven be taught the meaning of love and friendship? And can he learn in time to save Zi?
1. Mia

Baby Girl

Chapter One

By:  fairysphinx

fairysphinx:  This is my first _Zoids_ fanfic, so please go easy on me.  And, just for the record, any flames will be used to cook my dinner.  Okay?

**Disclaimer**:  I do not own _Zoids_, blah, blah, blah.

Raven watched the military base go up in flames.  He smiled.  "One less military base to worry about.  Let's go, Shadow!"  They marched off, into the sunset.

That night, they slept in a cave, at the foot of a cliff.  Shadow was snoring slightly as he slept.  The Geno Breaker semi-blocked the mouth of the cave.  Raven lay back on his back, resting his head on his hands.  He sighed.  Alone.  He was alone.

'I wonder,' Raven thought, 'what it would be like to travel with someone.  Not just like Shadow.  He's good company, at times, but he lacks something.  No, I want to be able to socialize with someone.'  With that, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  

About an hour later, Raven woke up to Shadow, nudging his awake.  "What do you want, Shadow?  I'm _trying_ to sleep!"  Shadow pointed to the entrance of the cave.  Raven looked just in time to see a black figure disappear from sight.  Raven got up and ran after her.

Outside the cave, there was nothing to be seen, save rocks and a tree. * fairysphinx is seen, imitating a tree *  "Nothing here, but a scrawny, old tree."  (fairysphinx:  Well, I never!!!!!!)  * Raven is bapped over the head with a tree branch;  fairysphinx whistles innocently, when Raven turns and looks at her *  "Okay, that was odd."

Upon returning to the cave, Raven stumbled on a…thing.  Looking down, he saw an old blanket that was wrapped around something.  Picking it up, Raven carried it back to the fire, were Shadow gave it an intense 'sniff over.'  After Shadow indicated that it wasn't a bomb, or anything dangerous (_riiiiigggggghhhhhhttttt_), Raven opened the bundle, revealing a small, round face, with ginormous (in case you haven't read any of my other fics, it is a cross spelling between gigantic and enormous) eyes.  He nearly fainted.

'Great.  This is just great!  What am I supposed to do with a kid?!'  While he was thinking, Shadow picked up a note, clutched in the kid's small fist.  "What's this?"  Raven wondered, out loud.  He read it.  And for you, fic readers, this is what it said:

                        Dear Sir or Madam,

  I am entrusting this child's life with you.  And, for the record, I am watching every move you make!  So, take care of this child, or I will sick a reincarnated  Death Saurer on you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

By this time, tears (you know, those tears that anime people get when they feel sorry for themselves, or something similar) were streaming down Raven's cheeks, in self-pity.  If he got rid of the kid, he would die.  If he took care of the kid, he would die.  'So, what would be the easier death sentence?' he thought, but had no time to ponder it.  For at that time, the kid woke up.

The girl was about five years of age.  She had long, red hair and grey eyes, and she wore a plain white night gown.  The girl looked around the cave, at the Geno Breaker, then, at Shadow, and finally, at Raven.  "Who awe you?" she demanded.

"I should be asking you the same question!"

"You mean!"

"I am not!"

"Awe too!"

"Are not!"

"Awe too!"

'Listen to me!  I'm quarreling as if I was a baby!'

"Fine, kid!  I'm Raven."

"Fine, kid, I'm Waven."

"Are you mimicking me?!"

"Awe you mimicking me?!"

"Grr!!!"

"Gww!!!"

"Watch it kid!"

"Watch it, kid!"

"YOU'RE GETTING ON MY NERVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  The mimicking stopped.  Just a moment after he had yelled, the little girl burst out in tears.

"Please, now, don't cry!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Shadow covered his ears at the horrific sound.  Rocks began to fall from the ceiling.

"What am I supposed to d-ow."  An exceptionally big rock hit Raven on the head.  The girl stopped crying, and began to giggle.  '_Finally!_'

"So, kid, what's your name?"

"Mia Donkey!"  * Raven sweatdrops *  "Mia Donkey!" 

"Captions please!"  * the words, 'Mia Donkey' appear at the bottom of the screen *  "Thank you!  Eh hem!  Your name's Mia?"

"Mia!  Me Mia!"

"Okay, Mia.  Why don't we go back to sleep?"

"No!"

"Don't tell me no, missy!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  * Raven hits himself on the head * * Mia giggles *   "Waven funny!"

"_Now_ will you go to bed?"

"No bed!"  Raven sighed.

"You're impossible!"

"Tank you!  Play now!  Play house!"

"What's house?"

"Me da mommy, and you da baby.  And Mommy takes cawe (care) of da baby!"

"Oka-a-a-a-ay."  And so, all night long they played house.  By dawn, the sugar fairysphinx had given the kid wore off, and Mia went fast asleep.  And so did Raven, with a headache, bruises, and a full stomach, from being force-fed.  

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Wake up, Waven!!!!!!!"  Mia called.  "Mia hungwy!"  Breakfast was rather uneventful.

"Mia, I'm going out for a while.  I'll be back soon."

"Okey dokey!"

'Finally!  Some alone time!' he thought, climbing into the Geno Breaker.  Or, so he thought.  About a mile away from the cave, a voice said:

"Fun wide (ride)!!!!"  Looking back, Raven saw that Mia had stowed away in the cockpit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

halfway across planet Zi

"Uh, what was that?"

"I  don't know, Van," Fiona said.  "But it sounded like Raven."

back to Raven

"Wha-what are you doing here?  I told you to stay in the cave!!"

"Waven say he going out.  Waven no say Mia stay in cave."  (Raven:  v_vU)

"Well, Shadow, looks like we're going back to the cave."  Raven sighed.  

'Is this my punishment?!?!  To be haunted for the rest of my life by a little girl?!?!'

*  fairysphinx pops up inside his head *  "Hey, you're the one that made the wish, not me!"  * fairysphinx pops out of his head *

'Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

For a while, Mia stayed where she was.  But then, she ventured up to the front of the Geno Breaker.

"Waven mad?" she asked, upon looking at his enraged face.

"Yes, Raven is very mad!"

"Mia sorry."  She went back to where she had been.  She buried her face in her nightgown, and began to cry.  The heavy material slightly muffled the tears.

'Oh, yeah, there you go, Raven!  If it isn't bad enough you hurt adults, you go and hurt an innocent child!'  He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.  'Aren't you just the father of the month!'

**END OF CHAPTER ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

fairysphinx:  Well, how'd you like chapter one?  Was it good?  Was it bad?  Please R & R, and tell me what you thought.  Thanks!


	2. Getting Along

Baby Girl

Chapter Two

By:  fairysphinx 

fairysphinx:  Well, here's chapter two.  I hope you like it!             

**Disclaimer**:  I do not own _Zoids_, blah, blah, blah, blah.

Raven cried out as he, once again, poked himself with a needle.  He was pinning up some old clothes of his to were they would fit Mia.  And it wasn't going too smoothly. 

"Will you stop wriggling?!"

"Sowwy, Waven."

"Ow!"

"What?"

"The needle bit me again!  Geeze, you had better appreciate this!"

"Yes, Waven."

"Good."  Mia was getting restless.  She had been standing there for about an hour strait, and her feet were tiring.  "Well, that'll have to do, kiddo.  I don't think I can get them any smaller."  They were still very baggy.

"Okay, Waven."  The girl tottered off to annoy Shadow, leaving Raven to nurse his wounds.

"Why do needles have to be so pointy?" he whined.  "And what is Mia's obsession with Shadow's tail?"  The young girl had, once again, started playing with Shadow's tail.  The organoid  didn't dare swat her again, for the last time, the ceiling nearly collapsed from her crying. 

Raven looked over at her, and smiled.  She looked so adorable, so innocent, just having fun.  Something he never really had.  He sighed.  "I'll be back in a minute.  You two, stay here!"

"Okay, Waven!"

Raven went out of the cave, to a stream that ran just to the side of it.  He knelt down, and splashed the cool water onto his face.  'There!  _That_ should wake you up!  You have no time for fun!  And stop thinking those nonsense thoughts!'  He walked back into the cave, and sat down, water still dripping from his face.  Shadow and Mia had seemed to come to a compromise.  Shadow bobbed his tail up and down, teasing her, leaving it just out of reach.  He smirked, and sat down, with his back against the wall of the cave.

 A piece of wood caught his eye, and he had a sudden urge to cut it up.  So, pulling out a knife, he grabbed the wood piece, and began to carve off pieces.

About an hour later, at dusk, Raven, who was half dozing, snapped to attention.  Looking down, he saw that Mia had curled up in his lap, and was now fast asleep, lightly clutching his hand, the one without the knife.  Raven hadn't noticed it before, but he was unconsciously whittling the wood.  And it was now taking on an apparent shape.  It was Mia, with angel wings.

'Oh, great.  Am I getting attached to that little squirt?'  A thought crossed his mind about chucking it into the fire, but, when he tried, he couldn't.  It would feel like actually throwing the real girl into it.  'You're growing soft, Raven!  And it's all that kids fault!' 

**_Quit blaming the child for something that you've done yourself.  You cannot blame innocence.  _**

'Hey, whose there?!  And how are you talking in my head?!'

**_Quite demanding, now aren't we, my friend?  Such harsh ways will get you now where in this game._**

'What do you mean?!'

**_You need to open your heart, before it's too late.  Before your fate is sealed…forever._**

'What are you talking about?'  No answer.  'Hello?!?!'  No answer.  'Fine, then, be that way!!!!!!!!'  He decided to take out his anger and frustration on the wood, whittling it into even more detail.  

"Come on, get up, kiddo.  We have to leave." 

"Okay, Waven.  Mia up."    It was three in the morning.  The young girl walked around, as if a zombie.  Expressionless.  Raven, closing began to wonder about what the voice had said.  'What did it mean?  Am I in some sort of danger?'  But, no time to think of that.  He felt a stream of cold water pour over his head, down his shirt, to the ground.  

"No time to dawdle, Waven.  _You_ say we have to leave.  But _you_ end up falling to sleep!"  Anger twisted over his face, his eyes, his mouth.  He looked over at the culprit, and softened as he met her determined eyes.  And he laughed.  Mia cocked her head to one side, confused.  She was expecting him to yell, not laugh.

Raven picked up the small girl, and swung her around and around, before he brought her into a hug.  He kissed her forehead, before placing her on the ground.  His laughter subsided.  "Come on, kid.  Time to go."

The town loomed up in front of them.  It was a quaint little town, with many shops lining the main street.  Everything there was at piece, or, at least it was, up until a few nights before.  Each night, some unknown _Zoid_ attacked it.  The air patrols sent to guard the town were never seen again.  So, the Guardian Force had been sent  there to investigate the matter.  But Raven, plodding steadily towards it, knew none of that.  He only knew that there were shops.  If he was to care for another life, aside from his own, then it would be good to be prepared.

'Maybe it was a mistake to leave the Geno Breaker behind.  I mean, sure, it would cause a lot of commotion, but what doesn't?   And the distance seems more than I thought it was.  But, no sense in going back now.'  

They entered the gates to the town, after a thorough inspection (policeman:  You can never be too careful.), and he pulled his wide brimmed hat down further over his eyes.  

The first little shop they came to was a child's clothing shop.  Mia, Shadow, and Raven slowly entered.  They blinked at the change in lighting.  The shop, which was deserted, save a cashier, half asleep on the counter.  She jumped up at the sound of the bell.  "Can I help you?" she asked, in a squeaky voice.  Raven tugged nervously at the brim of his hat.

"I'm looking for clothes for Mia."  He pointed to the girl, who was in awe at all of the clothes in the store.  The cashier nodded, and steered Mia over to a rack.  In about thirty minutes, she had a couple outfits that actually fit her.

"Mia, I'll wait for you outside," Raven said, after he had paid the cashier.  The little girl nodded, and disappeared into the dressing room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Van walked down the street, accompanied by the organoid Zeke, Fiona, and Thomas.  Zeke was trying to latch onto Thomas, while he himself was being lectured on the meaning of responsibility by Fiona.  He sighed, and tuned her out.  Something didn't feel right.  

Down the street a little ways, Van spotted a stranger.  They had been there for a few days already, and knew just about every face.  He halted the others.  "There's someone new here.  Look, the guy with the hat.  I haven't seen him before."

"Do you think we should ask him some questions?"

"Of course, Fiona.  He might know something about the attacks."

"All the same, Miss Fiona, I want you to stay here.  Zeke, you had better-Hey, get off of me!-protect her with your life!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Take it easy, Thomas.  Zeke always comes through," Van said, coolly.  Suddenly, a strong wind blew, ripping the stranger's hat from his hands.  Fiona gasped.  Van's eyes narrowed.  Thomas glowered.  

"Raven," they said in unison.  He looked towards them.  A mixture of emotions flooded his face at one time.  So many, in fact, that it was hard to tell what they were, originally.

Van walked up to him.  "Raven, you are under arrest."

"For what?!" he snapped back.

"You know darn good and well for what!"  Thomas came up beside Van.  The door of the store opened, and Mia walked out.  She started tugging on Raven's pant leg.  Irritation and anger pulled rank.  

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT, KID?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"** he yelled.  Then, his eyes fixated on whom he was yelling at.  He melted, as he saw her face, fearful, scared.  "Mia, I-."  She backed away from him, and ran off, not letting him finish his sentence.  Raven felt his heart shatter. 

'No, that's not right.  I don't have a heart.  How can it shatter?'  He looked at his scared hands, before holding them out to Van, who cuffed them.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Van was surprised at how easy it was for them to arrest Raven.  He looked back, in the dimming light.  Raven was sitting, slouched, his face more grievous than that of one at a funeral.  'Who was that girl that ran off?  Why is Raven so sad?  Why was it so easy to arrest him?  Did the girl have anything to do with it?  And where's Shadow?  What about the Geno Breaker?'  Van fell into thought, as the car rolled along, into the sunset. 

END OF CHAPTER TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx:  Well, how was chapter two?  I hope it lived up to your expectations.  Chapter three should be up sometime soon…hopefully.  See you next chapter!  Bye!  


	3. The 'Jail' Breaker

Baby Girl

Chapter Three

By:  fairysphinx 

fairysphinx:  Hello all!  Here's chapter three of '**Baby Girl**."  Hope you like it!  ^_^

**Disclaimer**:  I do not own _Zoids_;  I never have, and I probably never will.

Mia ran down the street, tears streaking down her face.  He yelled at her!  He actually yelled!  She put on a burst of speed, and ran blindly into something.  Something hard.  Mia wiped her eyes, and looked up.  Shadow looked down at her.  He made a noise, in his own tongue.

"No, I don't know what's happened to Waven, and I don't care!"  Shadow talked again.  "How is Mia supposed to know?  There were two boys, a lady, and a silver owganoid."  Shadow made a noise, somewhat similar to a squeal.  "Yes, it was silver."   He eyed her.  "I'm _sure_."  Another sequel, followed by a sequence of growls.  "Fine."  Mia climbed on his back, and he took off.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Raven lay on the bed in his cell.  His supper lay on the floor, by the bed.  It had been there for three hours, and was still untouched.  Van looked down at it and sighed.

"You have to eat, Raven."  He made no response.  "I know you can hear me, so don't act like you don't."

"Just leave me be.  You've caught me.  I admit it.  So how long are you going to go on torturing me?"

"I'm not trying to torture you."

"Could have fooled me," Raven muttered under his breath.  Van sighed and walked away.

'So, is this what you mean, my fate being sealed?'

**_No, as a matter of fact, it isn't.  Though, you're not far off._**

'Should have know.  It probably wouldn't be as nice as this.'

In comparison, the cell you're in right now is a palace, filled with gold, jewels, and many, many luxury items.

'Is Shadow okay?'

He is determined.  That is all I can say about him.  Organoids aren't as easy to read as people like you and Van.

Raven cringed at his name.  'And Mia?'  No answer.  'Hey, what about Mia?'  Nothing.  Raven growled, and turned on his side, falling into a fitful sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How is he?" Fiona asked, as Van walked in the room.. Dr. D handed him a cup of coffee.  For a moment, he just sat and sipped at the steamy brew, before answering.

"Not too good.  He's refusing to eat.  But the thing is, he actually admitted defeat.  Why?"

"Well," Fiona concluded, "it could be because of that girl.  You know, the one he yelled at?  He seemed to loose heart, as soon as she ran off."

"I agree with Fiona,"  Thomas stated.  Van rolled his eyes.

"Come in, Lieutenant Flyheight (?????spell check, please?????)!" the walkie-talkie blared.

"Lieutenant Flyheight here," Van said picking it up.  "Have you found the Geno Breaker?"

"No, Sir, but we have found Zoid prints, heading strait to the base you are staying at.  We're not sure what it is yet.  I think, though, that it's not  a matter to take lightly."

"All right.  Thank you.  We'll look into it."  Van set down the walkie-talkie.  "Looks like we're going to have company."  

At that moment, the base began to rumble and shake.  "I'll bet anything that it has something to do with Raven!  I want you guys to stay here, while I go and check on him!"  They were about to object, but he ran out of the room, and down the corridor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Raven shot up on the bed as the whole room started to shake.  There was a noise that sounded like roaring.  The walls began to crumble.  Someone, almost inaudibly, ran down the corridor.    A large crack, and several small cracks showed in the wall.  He ducked in a corner of the room, and covered his head, as it collapsed.

Van, who was standing in the shadows, stumbled in amazement.  There, towering over Raven, was the Geno Breaker.  He tried to call for help, but his hands were trembling too badly.  Raven, though, seemed surprised.  Who could be piloting it?

Van suddenly came to his senses.  He couldn't let Raven escape-again.  He unlocked the door, entered it, and cuffed him.  'There!  Where he goes, I go!  And they'll be able to find me, with the locator!' 

The cockpit of the Geno Breaker opened, and down jumped none other than Mia, white-faced, shaking terribly, holding a gun.  She pointed it at Van.  "Hey, easy there, I'm unarmed.  Can we talk this out?"

"Tuwn (turn) out youw (your) pockets!"

"Wha?!"

"Tuwn out youw pockets!!!"  

"Why?!"

"Do as the young lady says.  She had a gun.  Do you want her to shoot you?"  Van hastily emptied his pocket, trying to cover the locator with a piece of paper.  But he wasn't quick enough for Mia's sharp eyes.  She walked over, and stomped on it several times, before she was satisfied.

"In the Zoid, now!"  The boys crammed into the cockpit, followed by Mia, who sat in the pilot's seat.  "Let's go, Shadow!"  The Geno Breaker turned, and flew at top speed out of the base, into the sunset.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where's the key for these dumb handcuffs?"

"I don't have it."

"What do you mean, you don't have it?!"

"I dumped it out on the floor.  And we can't break out of these.  They were designed especially for prisoners like you.  Unbreakable."

"GRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  They had traveled far.  Mia was just now getting her color back, and was cheerfully playing with Shadow.  "Mia, come here!"  The little girl cautiously bounced over to him (she didn't like Van).  "I'm proud of you.  How you handled Shadow and the Geno Breaker.    You did exceedingly well, considering you're only five."  He paused, thinking about the gun.  "And it looks like I'm going to have to teach you a thing about guns.  You can't hurt a fly while it's on safety."  Raven smiled down at her.  * Van falls down, anime style, bringing Raven down with him;  Mia sweatdrops *

"You mean to tell me that she threatened me, and the **GUN WAS ON SAFETY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**" Van asked, getting up.

"Yeah.  That and it was out of ammo," was Raven's reply.  

Mia yawned, and curled up in Raven's lap.  The boy stroked her hair, as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

fairysphinx: Hee, hee!  Van's been kidnapped!  I'm evil.  This is probably going to go to PG, for the violence.  But, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.  Oh, and the part about the gun on safety?  Just in case you didn't know, Raven pulled a gun on Prozen, I think it was right after Van's dad died.  But, the gun was on safety, so, that's why I pulled that in.  Welp, please, please, PLEASE review!!!!!!  

****


	4. The Mysterious Woman

Baby Girl

**Chapter Four**

By:  fairysphinx 

fairyshpinx:  Well, I'm having a lot of fun with this fic!  Though I warn you, I won't be doing a lot of updating for the next week.  I won't have any computer access.   But, enjoy chapter four!^_^

**Disclaimer**:  I do not own _Zoids_, so **PLEASE** do not sue me.

Van watched, as Raven held the small girl.  He was amazed.  Never before had he looked so lovingly at something.  The only look on his face, usually, was one of hatred.  Anger.  Fear.  Van was seeing a new side of Raven.  The caring side.

As if feeling his stare, Raven looked up to meet his eyes.  And then he explained.  "Her name is Mia.  I found her a couple nights ago, at a cave I was staying at.  And I've taken care of her since then.  She's really a sweetie, although I wouldn't suggest making her cry.  You might be flattened by rocks."

"Oka-a-a-a-a-ay."

"Well, when she cries, it seems to make to earth unstable, and it sort of collapses.  She's done it to us quite a few times.  But nothing really serious aside from a major headache resulted."

They talked long into the night, until the sun poked her head over the horizon.  When they woke up. There was a surprise for them.

"I thought you said that this thing was virtually indestructible!  Not that I complaining that it's off, but this _is_ kind of freaky."

"Hey, I don't have a clue on how this happened!  And, unless Mia picked up the key, then there would be no way that it could have been opened!"

**_Having fun?_**

'What do you want?  Wait a minute!  Did you do this?'

Did I do what?  Undo the handcuffs?  No.  Not I.  But someone else that you know.

'Who?'

Think red.

'_Mia_ did this?'

**_Well, it sure seems that way, doesn't it?_**

'But how could she have?  She doesn't have the key, does she?'

She possesses but one key, and it does not belong to the door you wish to unlock.

'Why must you speak in riddles?'  No answer.  'Hello?'  No answer.  'Not again!  Why am I always bailed on?'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well, this desert just seems to go on and on forever!"

"Quit whining."

"You've done quite a bit whining yourself, as I recall!"

"That was years ago!"

"Moonbay, Irvine, quit fighting!  We have to find Van!"

"Rrahrr!" Zeke agreed with Fiona.  There was quiet for a while.

"I still think this desert goes on forever."

"Irvine!!!!!!!!!"

A little while later, Thomas came trotting up in the Dibison.  "No one in the next three sectors have seen a Zoid for about a year and a half.  So, we can scratch those areas off."  He sighed.  "I just don't know why Raven would want to kidnap Van.  I mean, yeah, sure, he wants to destroy him, but in a humiliating way-in a Zoid battle.  And there wasn't a ransom note."  Fiona shook her head.

"I don't think he _meant_ to kidnap Van.  You see, he went to check on Raven when we were attacked.  My theory is that as Raven started his escape, Van showed up.  He didn't want anyone to squeal on him, and, like you said, Thomas, he just wouldn't shoot him outright, so he took him along, after destroying his locator."

"Makes sense to me."  She paused.  "Hey, slow down!  My Gustav doesn't go that fast!" Moonbay shouted, as the others passed her up.  Irvine, Thomas, and Fiona slammed on the breaks.  "Sheesh, you don't have to get huffy about it!"  But, as she caught up with them, she saw why they had stopped.  In the middle of their path, there was a woman, dressed from head to foot in black robes.  She held a black staff with a black orb on the top in her right hand.  

"Hey, move it, lady!" Irvine yelled.  The Lightning Sighks (um, I'm pretty sure I spelled this wrong.  Anyone have the _right_ spelling?  Anyone?  I will be eternally grateful to those who can tell me the spelling.  Please?) growled.  The Dibison nervously pawed the ground.  Beak blipped warning after warning.  Tension filled the air.  And then, the woman laughed, a full, diabolic laugh.  The last thing they heard, before they blacked out, was a head-splitting screech.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mia woke with a start.  Something was wrong.   Raven and Van were talking quietly.  The Geno Breaker at quietly, a small distance off.  Shadow was sleeping soundly by Raven.  Nothing seemed out of place, but still, the young girl had learned to trust her instincts.  "Waven!" she said, pulling on his sleeve.  "Waven, we have to leave!"

"Why, Mia?"

"Something bad coming.  Mia no know what, but it's **BAD**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Mia covered her ears, crying, sinking to the ground.  Raven gathered the young girl up in her arms, and crooned softly to her.   When her sobs melted down into whimpers, he spoke.

"We don't have to stay here, if you don't want to.  If it makes you uncomfortable, then we can go somewhere that you feel safe.  Alright?"  She nodded vigorously.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mia was asleep in the Geno Breaker.  Van and Raven walked beside it.  Shadow trudged along behind them.  

Suddenly, four, great, black shapes loomed up in front of them.

"What _are_ they?!"

"They're Zoids.  Abandoned, probably.  But, by the looks of it, this happened not too long ago."

"Wow.  How'd you know that?"  

"You get to learn a lot of things like this, when you travel as much as I do."  Raven gazed off.  "I'd say that there's a Gustav, at least.  The other's I'm not too sure about."

As they grew closer to the Zoids, Mia woke, to a violent pain jolting through her body.  They were heading towards danger, not away from it!  "Waven, please.  Tuwn awound."  Her request was denied, however.  Her weak calls were too quiet to be heard outside of the Geno Breaker.  "Have to get out…."

As they approached, Van's face filled with horror.  The Gustav was identical to….  "No, it can't be!"

"Can't be what Van?"

"No.  No, it is!  That's Moonbay's Gustav!  And that's Thomas's Dibison!  Irvine's Lightning Sighks (??????spell check??????)!  And that's my Blade Liger!  What happened here?"  He ran up to Thomas's Zoid.  It was closest.  The cockpit opened with ease.  And inside, Thomas was unconscious.  

That was the way it was with all of the others.  The pilot, unconscious, and the Zoid, frozen (erm, system freeze).  "Who did this?" Van muttered, through clenched teeth.  "WHO DID THIS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" 

"Van, calm down!  We'll find the culprit!"

"Yeah, and when I do, he's going to pay, dearly!  He's going to-."  A fist connected with his jaw.  Blood dripped from his lip.  Raven stood there, fist raised.  "What did you do that for?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  

"Yes, I can understand that you want the person to pay dearly for what he did to your friends!  Believe me!  I know!  But you need to keep a level head about this!  If you don't you'll just end up making tons of mistakes!  Mistakes that could cost you your life!"  Van nodded, slightly.

"Thanks."  He was startled by a slight growl.  It came from near the Liger.

After removing a pile of rubble, Zeke's head was visible.  The rest of his body was trapped under the Liger.  "Zeke!  Zeke, I'm so sorry!  I don't think I'll be able to get you out by myself!"

"Uh, Van, hello?  By your self?  What am I, a piece of furniture?  You are not by yourself."

"Even _with_ both of us, we couldn't move the Liger."

"Yet again, you overlook a factor.  _I_ had a Zoid, too.  And it's called the Geno Breaker.  We _will_ be able to get Zeke out.  Just, give me a moment to get it."  Raven ran off, leaving the two alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mia felt herself be removed from the pilot's seat, and placed back down.  But she hadn't the energy to see what was going on.  She was saving what was left.

The Geno Breaker lifted the Blade Liger from the place it was originally laying.  Van pulled Zeke out, and cradled his head.  Raven, after having the Liger placed back on the ground, went over to him.  

"Will he be all right?"

"Yeah, I think so.  He was just banged up a bit.  Not too badly, thankfully.  What do you think could have caused this?"

"I haven't a clue.  But it doesn't look like any Zoids' work.  I just don't know-."  He was cut off, when a dull thud caught his attention.  Looking back, he saw that Mia had fallen out of the Geno Breaker's cockpit.  "Mia!"  He ran over to the girl, in attempt to pick her up.  But she pulled away.  "Mia, what's the matter?"

"We awe in dangew (danger) hewe (here).  We must leave, now!"

"But, Mia, I-."

"Hey, I found something!"  Mia collapsed to her knees.  Van gasped.  "It's Reice (spell check, please?)!"

"Wait, Van, don't touch her!"  Too late.  He had checked her pulse.  Her eyes opened, and she grinned evilly.  Van backed up a few steps.  "That's not Reice!"  Raven was right.  

"Well, you're smarter that you look.  I'm surprised."

"Who are you?!"  She smirked, and was surrounded by a black tornado-like thing.  Out emerged a lady in black, with a gnarled, black staff.

"I thought you'd never ask!  But, unfortunately, I'm not interested in either of you."

"If it's not us you want, then who?"  Raven's face went pale.  'Mia!'

"Yes, that's right.  The redheaded little brat!  I've been after her for years, and now I'm going to take her!"  She laughed he diabolic laughter.  And they heard a high-pitched scream.  Then, they blacked out.  

"Finally, I will rule the entire universe!  **_HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"  She walked over to where Mia had passed out.  But she was gone. "**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**" 

END OF CHAPTER FOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx:  Oh, no!  What am I going to do?  Heh, heh.  You'll have to wait for the next chapter to come out!  Sorry!

* large, rotten tomatoes are thrown at her *  I know that this is rather an inconvenient place for me to stop, but I'm **TIRED,** thank you very much!  Now, I must get to bed!  Chow! 


	5. The Elemental Children

Baby Girl

**Chapter Five**

By:  fairysphinx 

fairysphinx:  Ah ha!  Chapter five!  I finally have computer access!!!!!!!  Yay!  Eh hem.  _Anyhow_, I have some announcements.  First is for FoxyLocksy, who asked if Raven talked aloud when he talked to the voice in his head.  If you'll notice, I put the lines where he talks to the voice in these- **'**blah**'**.  They represent thoughts that the characters think.  So, in conclusion, he talks to the voice inside his head.  Secondly, I want to thank Jakob der Ludner for correcting my very bad spelling.  So, I will grant you a request.  It can be just about anything, from seeing an appearance to someone/thing, to, well, I don't know where to.  But try and keep your request the same rating as the fic, okay?  Thank you!  Well, I think that I've rambled on enough, don't you think?  Onward to the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer**:  I do not own Zoids, so **_PLEASE_** don't sue me!

Mia woke up to the quarreling of Zeke and Shadow.  She was on Shadows back, in the middle of a desert.  (Okay, I'm just going to translate what the two organoids are saying, so you readers can get clued in;  :: stands for the organoids' speech)  "::Shadow, tell me what's going on right now!::"

"::No!::"

"::Why not?!::"

"::Because I haven't a clue!::"

"::Oh.  Then tell me who this girl is.::"

"::Her name's Mia.  I have no idea where she came from, I just know that that lady is up to no good!::"  Mia yawned and stretched, nearly falling from Shadow's back.  "::Are you all right, little one?::"

"Fine, thank you.  Whewe (where) awe (are) we?"

"::In a desert.  Heading the opposite way of that lady.  Do you know why she wanted you?::"

"Me no know.  I just know that me need to stay _far_ away from her!  She evil!  **_EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

"::Well, that answered my question.  Oh, well.  We must move faster.  We must make it to the Ancients Temple.::"  They trudged off, in the heat of the day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Raven woke up, he was in a warm, comfortable bed.  He tried to sit up, unsuccessfully.  So he looked around.  Fiona and Moonbay were still conked out.  Thomas was trying to secretly do some research.  Irvine was sleeping, and sawing logs (fancy way to say that he was snoring).  Van was nowhere to be seen.  

Raven grimaced as he tried to sit up again, but fell back onto his pillows.  

**_Well, this sure is an amusing sight.  _**

'Buzz off!'

Temper, temper!  I merely breezed by to warn you.  She is safe, heading for the Ancients Temple, but the enemy follows her, close behind.  And I'm not sure even the organoids can stand up to it for long.  They're not much protection.

'What are you saying is good protection?!'

I warn you.  Stay long in bed, only if you wish to see the girl's, and the universe's destruction.  I leave you now, to ponder what I've said.  

The voice faded from Raven's mind.  'So, I need to get up?  Okay.  Getting up.'  He tried once again to sit up, but failed.

"I bet that hurts, since you have about eight broken ribs."  Raven looked, and saw Van standing in the doorway.

"So, that explains it.  But no time to think of that.  I have to get up!  I have to get to Mia!"  Gathering all of his strength, Raven grasped an IV stand, and used it as a support to get out of bed.  He shuttered, as the icy floor touched his skin.

"Raven!  You need to stay in bed!"

"No, I need to find Mia!  What if she's hurt out there?"

"Be sensible!  That lady's got her!  No one was there to protect her!  She's gone, Raven!"

"No.  No, you're wrong!  There was someone!  Two someones, actually.  Tell me, did you ever find Zeke or Shadow?"

"N-no."

"Well, there's your answer!  That…that witch doesn't have her!  Zeke and Shadow do!  And I have to go out there and find them.  Alone!" 

"I'm coming with you, then."

"No.  I have to do this alone!  No one can help me, no one.  I have to do thi-."  A jolt of pain shot through him, as Van's fist connected with his jaw.  

"You helped me, now it's my turn to help you!  And besides that, and the fact that Zeke is my organoid, do you actually think that the hospital will let you go out with your record, and eight broken ribs?  I don't think so!"  Raven thought long and hard.

"All right.  Fine.  You can come."  He quickly dressed, and the two snuck out of the hospital.  

It was night.  They headed to the Zoid garage thing.  Van turned to Raven.  "The Geno Breaker's Zoid core was…was damaged.  We couldn't fix it.  I'm sorry."

"It's okay.  We never really connected."

"You can ride with me if you want."  Raven gave him the thumbs up sign.  "Alright, then!  Let's go!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mia slowly made her way around the Ancients Temple.  It was big, and had many, many secret rooms.  Many had Zoid ruins.  Some had equipment.  One even had a wilderness of plants.  But all proved useless.  "Mia need to find something to help.  Nothing hewe (here) useful!"  she cried, as she flung aside an old metal pot, which hit a statue's head, causing it to turn.  An oil painting popped forward in it's frame, revealing a twisted, marble staircase.  "Whoopsies.  Mia no mean to do that.  Oh, well.  I go down and check."  The little girl quietly passed down the stairs.  The portrait closed behind her.

It was a long staircase.  Over ten thousand steps.  Even when the Ancient Temple had been used as a base, which was quite some time ago, no one had known of this staircase.  It had been well hidden for centuries, and only one could ever open it.  So, it's a little surprising that Mia was able to (she is NOT the same person).

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Mia collapsed, only to be caught.  Mia looked at what caught her.  Huge, blue eyes stared back.  She screamed.  The 'giant', so to speak, carried her to a soft, dusty bed, where it placed her softly down.  Mia took another look at it.  It was a Zoid, to be sure, and looked like a pure white giant horse with wings.  It nuzzled the small girl.  Mia giggled, and hugged it's face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zeke and Shadow entered the room where they had last seen Mia.  He candle lay on the floor, discarded.  It was at the base of a portrait, a trail of spilt wax leading to it.

"::Where is she?::"  Zeke asked.  

"::I haven't the slightest idea.::"

"::I don't think she'd leave without telling us, would she?::"

"::No.  Mia is very caring about others.  She knows that if she was to leave without letting us know, we would go insane.  No, she's still here.  My guesses are she found a secret passage behind the portrait.::"  But they didn't have time to check Shadow's theory.  A large net fell upon them, and were knocked out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Blade Liger ran, happy to be doing something.  "So, how do you know that she's at the Ancients Temple."

"A little bird told me."

"Oka-a-a-a-ay."  They were quiet for a while.  "There's going to be a storm.  Clouds are gathering.  It's about five miles to the Ancients Temple.  We should be able to make it before it starts raining."

"Hopefully."

"Don't be so negative.  Good things can happen, ya know."

"I know.  But it doesn't seem very likely when our path is blocked."  Van looked ahead of him.  There had recently been a rockslide, and they would have to turn around.

"Darn it!"  

An evil cackle bounced off the walls of the gorge.  A shape loomed up before them, and behind them.  They were trapped.

The Liger fell to the ground, as it was bombarded with bullets.  Suddenly, the air smelled foul and stifling.  Van and Raven coughed, as the thick smoke filled their lungs.  They passed out.

When they woke, they were in a cave.  It was cold.  Scratch that.  It was freezing.  Each boy had been stripped down to his boxers (probably to get rid of any concealed weapons).  They were both chained to the wall, their wrists chained and (hand) cuffed above their heads, metal clasps around their necks and waists.  Their legs were spread out, and ankles shackled to the wall.  Both were immobile.

"Well, well, well!  So nice of you to join me!" the lady said.  It was the same one from earlier.  The one who wanted Mia.  

"Who are you?!" Van demanded.  

"Who, me?  People call me Desdemona."  She smirked evilly.  "And you, you are Van Flyheight (uh, spell check, please?), and you are Raven.  Or so that's what people call you.  But no matter.  I have a couple friends of yours.  Perhaps you'd like to see them?"  Van and Raven's eyes grew wide, as she revealed Zeke and Shadow, with electrical collars on each of them.  They were unconscious.

"Zeke!"

"Shadow!"  They wriggled with their bindings to get to the organoids, but the shackles failed to break.  Desdemona laughed.  

"Try all you might!  You can't break these chains!!!!!!!!"  She cackled again.  "Now, tell me where the child lies, and I might spare you!"

"I don't know!" Van and Raven spoke together.  

"Liars!  Fine, if you must be difficult-."  She pulled out a whip, and said a spell.  "Here this, child!  Not only do I have your organoid protectors, I have your friend!  I have Van and Raven!  If you want them to live to see another day, come forth to me!  You know where I abide!"

"NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  Mia, don't listen to her!"  

"Gag him!"  A weird looking creature stuffed a piece of cloth in Ravens mouth.  And Desdemona started whipping them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mia's face was twisted with anger, and fear.  Her friends-she'll hurt them!  'I CAN'T let hew (her) do this!  I don't cawe (care) anymowe (anymore) what happens to me!  I have to help them!'  The Zoid, to who she had started calling Baloe, nuzzled her.  

"Baloe, my fwiends (friends) awe (are) in twouble (trouble).  Could you please help me save them?"  Baloe brought its head down, and opened the cockpit.  "Oh, thank you!  Thank you SOOOOOOOO much!"  Mia climbed into the pilot's seat.  The cockpit door closed.  Baloe flapped his great wings.  The ceiling opened, and it took off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Desdemona paced back and forth on the cave floor.  "Where is she?!"  Raven tried to answer her, but failed, since the gag was still in place.  "And if you're thinking that she was smart, and ignored my call, then think again!  The Child wouldn't do that, especially friends!  Weak, puny mortals!"  She brought up the whip, in attempt to whip them again.  The boys closed their eyes, and gritted their teeth, waiting.

The ground shook and rumbled, and the walls started to crumble.  "Didn't I tell you?"  Desdemona smirked.

"And how do you know it's her?" Van asked, suspiciously.

"I just do."  A moment later, a giant Zoid burst through the outer wall.  It stood on it's hind legs and pawed the air.  The cockpit burst open.  A VERY angry Mia jumped out.

"What have you done to my fwiends (friends)?!" she demanded.  Desdemona jerked her head in the direction of the two boys.  Mia glanced, and growled (well, it wasn't really a growl, but it sounded somewhat like one).  "You shall pay for the evil you have committed to these innocent boys!   You shall pay!"  (yes, I know I forgot to write the 'r' as a 'w' because, well, you'll see) By this time, her eyes were glowing red, hair flying in all directions, fists clenched.  

"Like I'm afraid of you!"  Large mounds began to form all over the floor of the cave.  

"You should be!" Mia answered in a dangerously low tone.

"You're digging your own grave!" Desdemona said, in an equally jealous tone.  She placed one hand out in front of her, palm facing Mia.  Yelling, a great ball of black energy plummeted from her palm, straight for Mia.  

Mia placed her hand out, thumb, pointer finger, and pinkie finger up.  She twisted it from side to side.  One of the mounds exploded, fire spilling out in a column.  The spout devoured the ball.  Desdemona gritted her teeth, while, Van and Raven gaped in amazement.

"Uh, Raven, did you know she could do that?"  Raven shook his head, no.

"Now, surrender, or prepare to face the consequences of your actions."  Mia, gladly, had calmed down a bit.  

"I will NEVER surrender to the likes of you!!!!!!!!!!"

"Very well.  Face your fate!"  Mia formed six large rings of fire, and through them at Desdemona.  They hit square on their targets.  One on her neck, one on her waist, one on each arm, and one on each leg.  The impact was so harsh, that she flew into the wall of the cave.  There, the rings cooled, binding her to the wall (kind of like Vegeta did to Goku when he was Majin Vegeta).  

"Brat!"  She hissed.  "You cannot be rid of me that easily!"  Her red eyes flashed.  Behind Mia, an enormous ball of dark energy was forming.  And it was headed straight for Mia, who didn't think that Desdemona could do anything, now that she was tied down.  Van noticed the ball, and shouted, "Look out!  Behind you!"  She turn, to the ball towering over her.  There was no time for reaction.  But, just as they thought all hope was lost, a streak of light hit the ball, which then disintegrated.  All eyes turned to the area the light had shot from.  

There stood a lady clad in white robes.  She held a white staff with a silvery orb at the top.  She looked from face to face.  "Have you learned nothing, Desdemona?  All these years?  You can not corrupt a Child for your own benefit.  Nor can you destroy a Child, expecting to keep the balance."  She glanced at Mia.  "Why do you not go and get your friends down, and free the organoids?"

"Okay, Stawlight (Starlight)!"  Mia ran over to them, ungagged Raven, melted their bindings, and smashed the collars of Shadow and Zeke.

"Thanks Mia," they chorused.  

"Youw (your) welcome!"

"Uh, could anyone please explain what's going on here?" Raven asked.

"Indeed.  You must be Raven."

"I'm not going to ask how you know my name."

"Good.  Anyway, we-Mia, Desdemona, and myself- we aren't like the rest of you are.  We are only three of eight.  We are known as the Elemental Children.  There is the Child of Light, the Child of Dark, the Child of Fire, the Child of Space, the Child of Storm, the Child of Water, the Child of Wind, and the Child of Earth.  I am the Child of Light.  Desdemona is the Child of Dark.  Mia is the Child of Fire.  And I must admit, she is very smart.  She is the only one so far that's been able to get into my secret room, let alone pilot a Zoid like my Zoid, Baloe.  Yes, that's his real name, Mia.  

"We cannot be killed from disease, or old age.  We can only die from mortal wounds.  When one of us does die, however, the balance is set off.  And it stays that way until the Child that died is reincarnated.  But you can see that it isn't a very efficient way.  Zi cannot handle the chaos anymore.  So we must bring together all of the Elemental Children.  Together, we can form the Great Ring.  A cycle composed of the elements.  There will no longer be need of us, and we will disappear.  Be disposed of.  Which, perhaps, will be a good thing.  After almost an eternity of this, I think that it would be a great rest.  No longer to wake.  To rest in peace.

"That is where you two come in.  We cannot do this on our own.  We need outside help.  For only us three can interact.  Mia can interact with everyone.  But, unless they are with Mia, then no one can interact with anyone else.  If this is confusing, I'm sorry.  It is a very difficult process, and very hard to explain."

"How can we help?  We don't even know where these people live!"

"Mia can help on that, Van.  She had the talent to sense when a Child is near."

"Okay."

"But why us?  Why were we chosen?"

"I wish I could tell you.  But I don't know.  I left it up to my friend, fairysphinx, to choose.  So I don't know.  She just said that she'd find someone she believed worthy.  And I trust her.  So, I trust you.

"Warn you.  You make take with you up to ten companions.  No more, no less.  They must be people at least one of you trust.  At all cost, this must remain a secret, between us Children, and the group.  Please.  

"Now, I will leave you…and take Desdemona with me.  Go.  Find you traveling group, and find the other Children!  Good luck to you!"

END OF CHAPTER FIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx:  Well?  How was chapter five?  Hope you like it!  I will hopefully be back soon with chapter six, but I'm starting school next week, so I won't be doing much updating then.  Oh, and if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!  I enjoy answering questions, so feel free to ask!  I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  ^_~  And I'll tell you right now that next chapter, you will be seeing the Child of Space.  And, including the organoids, but not the Zoids, there are nine in the group that is to find the Elemental Children.  See if you can figure out who they are.  I have to say that if you watch the show, it will be a piece of cake to answer.  Anyone who can name all nine of the companions gets a chibi plushie of their favorite character!  Hey, if you don't get them all right I'll give you a chibi plushie of your favorite character!  Everyone who plays is a winner!  Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Raven:  Please excuse fairysphinx.  She's had WAY to much sugar and caffeine this morning.

fairysphinx:  Oh, be quiet!  Well, see ya next chapter,folks!!!!  Buy!!!! 


	6. The Child of Space

Baby Girl

**Chapter Six**

By:  fairysphinx 

fairysphinx:  Howdy!  Ugh, I am absolutely _dying_ to type!  So, this chapter's up close to chapter five.  Well, I've only had one person call-er, review-in for the little contest.  That was Jakob Der Ludner.  And he answered correctly.  So, Jakob, here's your chibi plushie doll of Fiona.  Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**:  I do not own _Zoids_.  But I do own the Elemental Children.

Irvine looked at Van blankly.  "Uh, explain that again?"

"Err!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Dr. D walked in, sipping a mug of overly salty coffee.

"And what are you two up to?"

"Oh, I'm just explaining something to Irvine!"

"And that would be?"

"Stop being so nosey, Old Man!" Irvine said coolly to him.

"Well!"  He marched off into another room.

"Now, I will explain this to you again.  There are eight Children, called the Elemental Children.  We- my other partner and I- have to unite these Children, to set the balance on Zi straight.  I haven't a clue why they can't unite themselves.  It was explained, but I couldn't understand it.  Anyhow, we must take up to ten companions with us.  They have to be people we trust.  So, that's why I'm asking you.  Will you come with us?"

"You keep saying 'us.'  Who else are you talking about.  Aside from Zeke?"

"That is confidential information.  He was chosen by a friend of the Child of Light, supposedly the wisest of the Elemental Children.  And I don't think that the wisest Child would choose bad friends.  So I trust him.  I think that you should, too."

"Okay, okay, it was just a question!"  Dr. D poked his head into the room.

"The Elemental Children?!  Irvine, you can't turn this down!"

"Why not, Gramps?….  Hey, have you been listening to our conversation?!"

"Yup!  And, like I said, you have to take the job."

"And why's that?!"

"Because this was brought upon you from the Elemental Children.  It's just a general rule that, if you're asked to do something that has to do with the Elemental Children, you _have_ to take it.  Or, well, in your case, you might not ever see your Lightning Saix again."

"**WHAT**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well, the Child of Light could blind you with a flash of light.  The Child of Darkness could surround it with an impenetrable shield of darkness.  The Child of Fire could cast it into a pit of magma.  The Child of Storm could strike it down with lightning, a hail storm could beat it to a pulp, and so forth, the Child of Space could send a meteor shower upon it.  The Child of Wind could suck it up in a tornado.  The Child of Water could sink it in a pit of fire ice (episode sixty-one:  The Great Sea Battle).  Or, finally, the Child of Earth could envelope it in an abyss.  So, you see, they have great power.  I wouldn't anger them."

"Hmph!  Fine!  I'll take the job.  Just get off my back, and leave my Lightning Saix alone!"

"Aww!  I wanted to take it out for a test run!" Dr. D pouted, walking out of the room.

"So, Van, who else are you going to take?"

"Well, I was left up to choosing the companions.  So, who else would I take, aside from you and Zeke?"

"Let me guess.  Moonbay, Fiona, and Thomas."

"You know me too well."

"So, how many are going with us?"

"Well, including Mia, the Child of Fire, there are nine.  Plus, we're being joined by five more on the trip.  So, all together, I'd say fourteen.  That is, unless someone else joins us.  But I doubt that will happen.  Irvine, I'm going to need your help convincing Moonbay.  Fiona, naturally, will go just about anywhere I go.  And Thomas will follow Fiona just about anywhere she goes.  So I only have to worry about Moonbay."

"Just leave her to me!"  Van looked at him suspiciously.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Moonbay pouted, as they waited in the rain.  It was agreed that they would meet at New Helic City (well, the ruins, anyhow).  They were all apprehensive about meeting the 'Mystery Man' as he was called.  And he was late.  "Where is he?!" she demanded to know.

"He'll be here, Moonbay.  I know he will," Van reassured her.

A rumbling was heard in the distance.  A Saber tiger was seen, followed closely by a blue Gustav, with one red stripe, and one white stripe.  "Well, it's about time!" Moonbay yelled at the drivers.

"It wasn't _my_ fault.  _He_ was having twouble (trouble) getting weady (ready)!"

"I was not!"

"Was, too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!!!"

"Children, act your age!"

"Van, I am _not_ a child!  I'm the same age as you!"

"But _you_ act like a five year old!  _I_ act eighteen!"

"Well, that must be in dog years."

"Hey!"

"He's right Van!"

"Stay out of this, Fiona!"

"Don't talk to Miss Fiona like that!"

"I don't need you to defend me, Thomas!"

"He's just being protective!  You know how guys are when they love something!"

"**_MOONBAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

"What?"

"Am I the only one that's keeping my cool?"

"Irvine!  Be quiet!"

"Don't tell me what to do!  My Lightning Saix could take your Saber Tiger any day!"

"Oh, you're on!"

"Evewybody (everybody), please stop fighting!  Waven, please make them stop!"  All went silent.  Everyone had caught on by now that Mia pronounced her **r**'s as **w**'s.  So, their mouths dropped open, when they heard her call him 'Waven.'  That meant Raven.  

"Van," Irvine growled, "you never mentioned Raven coming on this trip."

"Yeah, and I did that on purpose.  If you knew, then you wouldn't agree to come on this trip!  I know you all too well!"

"Yeah.  And could you blame us for _not_ wanting to be around him?"

"No.  But everyone deserves a second chance."

"Good for you, Van!" Fiona encouraged him.  "Now, there's no use in backing out now.  Now that you've promised to go through with this!"  Grumbling, they started off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The fire crackled.  Mia was asleep in Raven's lap.  Moonbay, Irvine, Van, and Fiona were talking quietly, on and off.  Raven threw his attention at the stars.

"So, how much farther do we have to go?" Irvine asked.

"Well, Mia said that the Child was close, so I'm guessing not very far," answered Fiona.  All was quiet for a while.

"The stars are beautiful tonight."

"Yes, Raven, they are."  Fiona looked over at the boy, who was lightly snoring.  She was surprised.

"What's the matter, Fiona?"

"I just thought I heard Raven say that the stars were beautiful, but that couldn't be!  He's asleep, Van!"  There was some laughter coming from above them.

"What you heard was me!"  In the dim light of the fire, they saw a black figure climb down a small mesa, not far from them.  "Hello!  I'm Saturn Farwood!" A boy, around nine, with blue-black hair and dark blue eyes, said as he stepped near the fire.  "Do not fear me.  I know of your quest.  I know what you seek.  Let me assist you!"

"I don't know," Irvine stated. 

"Fine!  If you do not have trust in me by my own words, then perhaps you will trust another's judgment."  Saturn turned to Mia.  "Wake up, small Child of Fire, youngest of the Children!  Open your eyes!"  Mia's eyes snapped open.  She struggled against Raven's arms, which held her, protectively.  As if by instinct, he let loose his hands, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  "Tell me, Child of Fire, do you trust me?"

"Why do you ask a question, to which you alweady (already) know the answew (answer)?"

"You are so typical.  I should have know that you'd answer a question with a question.  I ask this not for my own sake, but for the sake of the people, all around you.  They trust me not.  Mortals these days have absolutely no faith."

"Do not be quick to judge.  Some day, they will suwpwize (surprise) you.  But, to your question, as I trust the sun to shine, and the wind to blow.  As I trust the rain to fall, I trust you."

"There!  Now that you have an expert's opinion, do you trust me?"

"We-e-e-e-ell…."  Saturn sighed.  

"Well, looks like you have some wowk (work) to do!  But I don't doubt you.  Who about a meteor showew (shower)?"

"Sounds just as good as any!"  He stared into space.

The sky grew bright with many orangish colored specks.  They grew closer, and brighter.  Suddenly, they made out a large pack of meteors, heading straight for them.  At the realization of this, everyone ducked for cover.  Everyone, that is, save for Mia and Saturn, ducked for was cover they could muster.  Mia had a look of amusement on her face, while Saturn was concentrating…hard.  Just as the meteors were about to hit the mesa above them, the meteors took a u-turn, and streaked back into space.  Saturn announced:

"They have gone.  You can come out now."

"You needn't have wowwied (worried), anyhow.  The Child of Space wouldn't have let them hit.  Would you have, Saturn?"

Just about everyone's mouths dropped open.  "That-that's the Child of Space?"  Fiona asked.  Saturn nodded, and blushed.  

"Yeah, that's me.  Why?     Do I not look the part?"  His blue-black hair waved back and forth in the wind.

"Oh, no, you look the part!  It's just…I didn't expect the Child of Space to be so adorable."  Poor Saturn turned beet red.  Mia giggled.  The boys sniggered.  Moonbay stifled hysterical laughter.  

"It's not funny," Saturn mumbled.

"Sowwy (sorry).  Couldn't help it."

"I expect not.  Oh, well."

"I have a question!" Van stated.  "How do you two know each other?  I mean, you act as if you were old friends."

"Well, we've always been close, ever since the beginning.  Before the rules were set in place.  Before the mortals began to try and overtake us.  But, anyhow, Mia, being the only one with the power to sense the other Children, always somehow seemed to manage to 'bump' into me.  And the rules of us are, if we run into each other, and it wasn't a planned run in, then we can visit with the other for twenty-four hours.  That's the only loophole we can be offered."  

"But wight (right) now, I think that we should get some sleep."  Everyone else agreed, and quickly felt to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The town loomed up in front of them.  The walls around it were demolished.  Thatched-roof houses were scattered about the valley.  The bustle of people going to and from, one place to another, was just a murmur at the top of the hill, maybe a mile or so from the campsite.  "Well, let me just get some things for the road, and we can get going," Saturn said.  "You can come if you want, but I wouldn't suggest bringing your Zoids.  The villagers are liable to panic."  The others nodded and followed, leaving their Zoids behind.  

As they walked past the rubble of the walls, the villagers looked up, and ran into the nearest door to them.  The slams of doors and windows could be heard all over the town.  "Um, what's with them?" Thomas asked.  Saturn shook his head, and sighed.

"They are **_EXTREMELY_** weary of newcomers.  Especially when they're in big groups.  But don't worry.  They don't ask questions, and they don't give answers.  So don't ask."

"Oka-a-a-a-ay."  

"But, that won't do, leaving them suspicious."  Saturn cleared his throat.  "Townspeople!  Hear my voice!  These strangers are nothing to fear.  They are friends, not foes.  Pay no mind to them!"  Doors creaked open slightly, followed by eager faces, which soon turned to annoyance.  

"Oh, it's _him_ again!  Psht!  Always bringing riffraff into our homes!  I don't know _why_ that old lady puts up with him!"

"Jeeze.  You sure are unpopular!" Van pointed out.

"Yeah.  This town consists of people who like to have the same routine every day.  They see me as quite a rebel.  I like to be spontaneous, taking what life gives me, and challenging it.  So, you can probably see my point."  Van nodded.

Not too long after, they came to a house, with a clothes line hanging on two trees.  "Mrs. Baxter!!!!!!!!"  Saturn's call was followed by a sound of shattering glass.  A plump woman in her late forties bustled out of the house in a huff.

"Saturn Farwood!" she yelled.  "How many times do I have to tell you to tell me when you're going to stay out all night, and where!  Then I can lock the doors and windows, and sit in my rocking chair with a rifle all night!"  (everyone, save Mrs. Baxter:  -_-U)

"It's nice to see you, too.  Anyways, these are my friends."  Her mouth dropped open.  

"_You_ have friends?  How many?  Let's see- one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine.  NINE FRIENDS!!!!!!!  Please tell me that you didn't pay them off!"

"No, I didn't pay them.  They're my friends.  Look, I'm telling you this now-I'm leaving.  I have to go.  Even though I have no choice, if I did, I'd choose to go.  So, please don't try and stop me.  Mrs.  Baxter?"  The old woman had turned her head down.  Her cheeks were stained with tears.

"I always knew this day would come.  I just didn't think that it would be so soon.  I should have know that I wouldn't be able to keep you away from the outside world.  Go, now, and be off with you.  Don't come back, until you've explored the all of Zi!"  Saturn hugged the elderly woman, and quickly packed his suitcase.  They were off.

END OF CHAPTER SIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx:  Sorry, but the top part was kind of contradicted.  I started this right after I posted part five, but, because school is back in, I had to wait to finish.  So sorry about that!  And Jakob Der Ludner, I'm still waiting for your request!  Lol!  There's no rush.  Take your time!  Anyways, see everyone later!!!!!!!!!!  Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Stormy Skies

Baby Girl

**Chapter Seven:**

**Stormy Skies**

**By:  fairysphinx**

fairysphinx:  Been a while, hasn't it?  Sorry, but I had a writer's block, plus I have about three thousand projects, and a hayload of homework.  But, here's chapter seven.  Oh, and, if you would, could you please read my new Zoids fic, and review it?  It's called The White Vixen Nymph.  Eh hem!  To the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer**:  I do **NOT** own Zoids, okay?

Moonbay yawned, as the Gustavs moved slowly along.  "How's it going over there?" she called through the intercom thingy.  

"Fine and dandy, Moonbay!"

"How can you be so cheery at this time of night?"  Fiona glared at Raven, who had turned his attention back to driving the Gustav.

"Let me guess!  She's had a nice, healthy dose of salt!"

"Irvine!  Behave yourself!  That's no way to talk about Miss Fiona!"

"What the-mph!"  The second Gustav screeched to a halt.

"You four all right?"

"Oh, we're fine!  Mr. Overly-Protective-Big-Brother just saw something that he didn't want to see!"  The screens lit up in both Gustavs.  A very cross Raven, with duct tape across his mouth, was the only thing that seemed unusual.

"Uhhh...."  Fiona pulled her thumb in the direction of the back seat, where Saturn and Mia were propped up against each other, fast asleep.  "Ohhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Van stifled a laugh, while Irvine rolled his eyes.

"Oh!  They are so adorable!" Moonbay exclaimed.  "I have a feeling that those two are going to be so much more than just friends!"

"MPH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Mph mph mph mph mph mph mph!  Mph!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Raven, you really need to chill out!"

"Oh, Van, did I forget to tell you?  Your sister's getting married!"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Just kidding!  See, now you know what Raven's going through!  Oh, _why_ do boys get so protective of their sister?!"  Her eyes misted over, thinking about the unanswered question.  "It's just so sweet!"  Her comment just made Raven more cross, and he started the Gustav again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, there's a town up ahead!"  Moonbay exclaimed.  The night before it had rained hard, and the ground was very soft.

"Big whoop," Raven said, oh-so-enthusiastically (A.N:  I'm being sarcastic right here).  His despise for a certain nine-year-old boy had nearly doubled over the night.

The Gustavs sunk deep into the sand.  Moonbay, quite irritated, said:  "I don't think the Gustavs can go any further.  No Zoid could, for that matter.  We'll have to walk from here on out."  Groans flew quickly through the air, although they were ignored.  Raven and Fiona woke Mia and Saturn, and they exited the Gustavs, only to meet damp air and gloppy sand, oozing into their shoes, through their socks.  

Raven carried Mia on his back, who was in absolute protest.  "Waven!  Put me down!  Waven!"  He just shook his head, and kept walking.  "Waven!"  She finally struck him on the head, and dropped down.  They were all amazed at how she was standing atop the sand, while they were anywhere from knee to shoulder deep in it.  "Simple," she said, answering their mental questions.  "The watew (water) has been evapowated (evaporated) fwom (from) this spot.  Fiwe (fire) evapowates (evaporates) watew (water)."  By that time, they had almost reached the town (Moonbay:  T_T  I'm all sandy!).  Mia walked first in line the rest of the way, making a dry path for the others to follow (Raven made sure Saturn was nowhere near the front).

"Welcome, folks, to Marathon, a town known for its athletes!  Come on in!  Today's our big race!"  The gatekeeper opened the city gates.  As they walked in, they found themselves on he sidelines on a big track.  

"Welcome, one and all!  Today is the annual mile run!  Come watch as these young [and old] athletes compete!" the mayor blared through the microphone.  "Runners to your mark!  Get set!  Go!"  A total of fifty runners zoomed from the starting line.

Zeke growled wildly, cheering the runners on.  Not that anyone really heard.  There were tens of thousands (hyperbole) of people, all cheering.  Shadow rolled his eyes at how childish the silver organoid seemed.  The rest looked on, amazed at how fast the runners were.  Already, there was but a fourth mile left to run.  

"Whelp, my money's on Flash.  He _always_ wins!" said an elderly gentleman who stood next to them.  "I'm glad I got a finish line seat.  Now, I can see his run up close!"  Come to think of it, they were really close to the finish line.  On it, I should say.

The tension grew.  The runners were feet from the finish line.  All of the sudden, out of nowhere, a blur of a runner shot past the leader, past the finish line, running an extra sixteenth of a mile before stopping.  The man next to him cheered.  "Yes!  He did it!  He won again!  Yahoo!"  The rest of the runners were cheered on.

As the last man past the finish line, the race winner slowly walked back to stand with the others his hands laced on his head.  'Flash,' as everyone called him, had blackish brown hair, with yellow bangs, and his hazel eyes danced, even though his mouth was grim.  He shouted things like, 'Good run!' and 'Your form has really improved!' to the other runners, young and old alike.  They always replied, congratulating him on yet another victory.

Moonbay blushed as she saw him wink at her.  Irvine (yet again) rolled his eyes.  The speakers squeaked, before coming on again.  "Ladies and gentlemen, for those of you who _don't_ know who this is, for I see many new faces, let me introduce to you Hail Gordan, also known as Flash!  He's this year's marathon winner!"  The boy, Flash, blushed slightly.

Moonbay's eyes had been replaced by hearts, which were throbbing madly.  "Isn't he such a hunk?" she asked dreamily.  Fiona giggled.  

"Yeah!"

"BUT, he probably has ten thousand girlfriends!" Irvine butted in, pointing out the obvious.

"Sure, but I wouldn't mind being girlfriend number ten thousand and one!"  Mia raised an eyebrow, glancing slightly at Saturn before running up to Flash, who had gone to a nearby water fountain.  Saturn followed.

"Hello!" Mia said to Flash.  Surprised, he choked on his mouthful of water, and coughed and sputtered.  He eyed the small girl, wiped his wet mouth, and laughed.  

"Hello, little one!  How are you?"

"Fine thanks!"  She chewed her bottom lip.  "Vewy (very) stowmy (stormy) awound (around) hewe (here), isn't it?"  Flash's eyes panicked.

"Yes.  Yes it is."

"That's not usual fow (for) a desewt (desert).  Any idea why?"  Saturn, and the rest of their little group had joined her.

"I-uh-no.  I don't.  Why do you ask?"  Mia and Saturn's eyes connected, and they talked mentally for a while.

****

**_Very curious, don't you think?_   **

Raven raised an eyebrow.  'I thought that you were gone.  Uh, what's curious?'

**_It is a desert here, but it rains practically every night.  Curious.  If I were you, I'd start using what Mia has given you._**

'Wha?  What's that supposed to mean?  Okay, I know you're not going to answer, so why do I ask?'

'It's him.  I know it is!'  Mia's voice rang through Raven's ears.  He cocked his head, confused.

'Well, do you think we should put him to the test?'  Saturn's voice joined the conversation.

'You read my mind!'

Mia noticed the bewildered expression on Raven's face.  "What's wwong (wrong), Waven?" she asked.

"Oh, n-othing,"he lied.  Mia shrugged, and left it lie at that, although she knew he was lying.  Secretly, she smiled to herself.****

"Awe (are) you suwe (sure) you don't know?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"  The ground shook under their feet.  A meteorite had crashed into the earth beside Flash.  And more were beginning to fall, as well.  "What the-."  One was headed strait for Moonbay, who was paralyzed with shock.  The rock, however, was very small, and it seemed to be loosing speed.  Not to mention it wasn't on fire.

'I can fix that!' Mia thought.  The meteor blazed up.  Without thinking twice, Flash held up his hands, and yelled:

"Wind!"  Wind started to blow wildly, however the meteor remained on course.  "Rain!"  Large drops poured from the sky.  But, the fire didn't go out.  He gritted his teeth.  "LIGHTNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Streaks of lightning lighted the sky, striking the meteor to dust.  The rain ceased, along with the rain and the wind.

"My hero!" Moonbay exclaimed, before she fainted.

"Well!  I'd say we were deceived, ay, Saturn?"  He nodded.  For the first time, everyone noticed the auras being emitted from Mia, and Saturn, and Flash.

"Who are you?  How did you have the power to do that?"

"Storm Child, Child of Storm.  You haven't changed a bit!"  Saturn shook his head.  "Always trying to pretend you're normal!"

"WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Well!  Don't you just make us feel important!  _Surely_ you remember the girl who always set your hair on fire, for blowing out her flame!"

"And _surely _you remember the young boy who you always struck with lightning!"  Panic spread throughout Flash's face.

"How are you here?  Were we not banned from seeing each other?"

"But of course!  But...."  Once again they explained the story to the Child of Storm.

"I understand.  It is my duty, as an Elemental Child, to do this.  For my friends, and for Zi."  He climbed into his Zabat, and they set off. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    Moonbay was singing her song:

  "I am a transporter, 

Of the wasteland!  

I'm just making it up, 

As I go!"

She stopped for a breath.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  They heard Fiona scream from the other Gustav.

"Fiona, what's the matter?"

"It-it's Raven.  He's- _fading_!"  The young boy piloting the Gustav was taking deep, raspy breaths, and was translucent ( where light can go through something, and be seen on the other side, but not all of it), fading.  Even his solid state was changing.  One could put his or her hand through him.  

  "Waven!" Mia cried out.

'What's happening to me?'

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

fairysphinx:  Muwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cliffhanger!  I know, I know, me is evil!  Eh hem!  Please enjoy this fic!  Oh!  And please, if you would, read and review The White Vixen Nymph?  PWEASE???????????????????????????????????  Anyhow, please 'R & R _this_ fic at least!  See ya'!  


	8. Water Tornado

****

Baby Girl

Chapter Eight:

Water Tornado

By: fairysphinx

fairysphinx: Sorry for the long delay, folks. My computer's been down. But, I found the invention of the floppy disk, so I am able to bring this piece of pleasure to you. I hope you enjoy!

****

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Zoids, so no sueing allowed, thank you very much!!!!!!!!!!

Fear spread rapidly through the young man's body, an emotion he wasn't very used to. He was fading. Fading out of sight? Existence? What? 

Raven cried out, as he felt something heavy settle on his chest. It felt like he was being pressed (in colonial times, Salem, Massachusetts, during the Salem Witchcraft Trials , Giles Corey was pressed; large stones were piled on his chest, because he refused to say whether he was or wasn't a witch). Breathing was getting harder, and the world kept spinning around and around him.

Mia watched, feeling helpless. Her 'brother' was going through hell, and she couldn't do a thing! Tears streaked down the sides of her face, leaving behind wet trails. 

As if a response to a silent cry of help, Mia suddenly remembered the illness. 'Evanesce of Thy. To fade into another dimension. When the power of one of the Children rubs off onto a human, or a non Child, they can be effected in certain ways, such as developing powers of their own or- or fading into another dimension!' Her eyes widened at the remembrance of the long forgotten disease. 

"Symptoms include increased suspicion, dazing off for no reason, an increase in quietness, and fading."

All eyes turned to Mia. "What was that?" Moonbay asked.

"Evanesce of Thy. It's a wawe (rare) disease that can be attwacted (attracted) to people who are vewy (very) close to the Childwen. It's nevew (never) been attwacted (attracted) fow (for) all histowy (history) tells us. Nevew (never). Unfowtunatly (unfortunatly), Waven has been exposed to it. I just can't believe how stupid I was to ignowe (ignore) all of the symptoms! I can't believe I let my guawd (guard) down! Ugh! You'we (you're) and idiot, Mia!" She started banging her head on the seat in front of her. Raven, being a bit tied up in the driver's seat, couldn't stop her from hurting herself.

"Saturn, I give you leave." Before the final word left his lips, Saturn, anxious to do anything for Mia, put an arm in front of her, so she couldn't go any further than it. Then, with a cautious glance at 'big brother', wrapped both arms around her in a hug, saying soothing things to her in a strange tongue. Raven was irritated at this action, yes, but he allowed it, not being able to do much to stop it. 

"It is not your fault, Mia. This hasn't ever happened to any of us. Never in all of the years that we've lived. Starlight probably even forgot about it! And who was to say that it was only a myth? I mean, it's never been proven!" Mia burst into tears, burying her face in the nine year old's shirt. 

After a while of listening to the sobs, Fiona asked, "Mia, do you remember the cure? Is there a cure?" Swallowing her sobs, wiping her tears, the young girl looked up at the blonde haired girl and shook her head up and down. 

"Thewe (there) is a cuwe (cure). But it's complicated. A watew (water) townado (tornado). And fow (for) that, we need the Child of Watew (water) and the Child of Wind." 

"Well, let's get going! Come on! What are we waiting for!" Raven looked at Irvine. 

"_You_ actually care?" 

"Yeah! What did you think? I was a heartless maniac like y-oops. Said too much!" Raven scowled, but took it as a compliment, anyhow. Besides, he was too weak to do anything really, but sit in the driver's seat, helpless, as he faded. 

Mia perked up. "Don't wowwy (worry)! They awe (are) neaw (near)! Why don't we go find them? If I'm cowwect (correct), they should be near Quantil, a town by a neawby (nearby) oasis!" 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Van exclaimed. 

"Wait! Raven can't move from his seat! Someone has to stay with him!" Fiona exclaimed. Faces went into deep thought. If it were normal circumstances, Mia would stay and take care of her 'brother', but it wasn't normal circumstances. The Children were needed for convincing the other Children about the cause. Fiona was good with medicine, but she helped pilot the Liger. The boys piloted the Zoids. And who did that leave?

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am not staying here alone with him!" Moonbay cried. Van, Thomas, Irvine, and Moonbay were outside of the Gustavs. It had only been reasonable that she stayed behind.

"Like you do anything but sit there, anyways, taking up room!" Her fist connected with Irvine's jaw, as he, once again, said the wrong thing. "Hey!"

"Sorry, Moonbay, but you're needed here. We've given you the reasons. If there was any way to spare Mia, trust me, we would! But, she is probably the best chance of convincing these Children to join and help us." Moonbay pouted as what mature Van, much unlike the boy she had met in the desert, some years ago, only thinking about adventure and food, said. 

"Very well! But, if you come back and find a wrecked Gustav, don't blame me!"

"We won't!" 

Mia quickly and quietly gathered up her things, so as not to disturb Raven, who had fallen into a light sleep. Fiona and Saturn had already left, probably to let her be alone for a minute with her 'brother'. "You've taken cawe (care) of me, Waven. Now it's my tuwn (turn) to take cawe (care) of you," the young girl whispered. She lightly kissed Raven on the cheek, and headed out.

"Mia?" She turned to look at Raven, who had his head turned towards her, and his eyes open. 

"Yes?"

"Be careful, kiddo." He gave a weak, painful smile.

"Don't wowwy (worry). I will. And I won't fail."

"All I ask is that you take care of yourself, and do your best." Mia gave him a smile and a hug, then exited the Zoid.

"Ready?" Flash asked. Mia nodded, and got into the other Gustav.

The Zoids took off in the direction that the Gustav went. Moonbay watched for the front passenger seat of Mia's Gustav, being the place where Raven was, growing slightly jealous.

"Wishing you were with them?" Moonbay jumped as Raven spoke to her.

"Yeah. I wish I could be in on the adventure, instead of stuck back here!" Raven winced as another jolt of pain spread through his body.

"I kind of know what you mean."

"How so."

"When I was little, my parents died. Killed by Ambient. And I lost my memory. Van's dad picked me up, and planned to take me home with him. I remember him saying that Van and I would get into all sorts of trouble." Raven managed a chuckle. "I was actually looking forward to it.

"But then, Prozen came. Dan was killed protecting the colony. I was scattered from the unit, with nothing but a gun. I confronted Prozen, who hit me, and I was taken captive. It was at that time that I remembered bits and pieces of my past. I remembered my Dad and Mom. They were dead. Dan was dead. I thought that I would never get to grow up with his son. 

"For weeks, I fell into a deep depression. The only people that had penetrated the walls of my heart were dead. I wanted to join them, to be put out of my misery! But, then, a little flame burst to life. I was mad at them for leaving me. Leaving me to Prozen and his men! And a new thought had entered my mind. On the trip back to headquarters, we were attacked by bandits. I was just dead weight, but Prozen refused to leave me, like everyone else had done. Revenge formed. I worked hard for Prozen, although I still hated him somewhat. I couldn't bring myself to forgive my parents and Dan, so I pushed the memories of them to the back of my mind, and there they stayed, until Reese showed me my past."

"And that refers to how I feel how?"

"Well, the people you care about left you behind, like my parents and Dan. And you feel mad and deserted, just like I did. Just don't go getting ideas on revenge. It is not all that it's said to be." Raven and Moonbay were both quiet, listening to the crickets chirp outside of the Gustav.

"There's the town!" Van exclaimed, seeing the lights in the distance. The sun was setting, turning the sky pink, purple, and orange. 

'It's so pretty. Too bad we can't stop to enjoy it!' Fiona thought. As they passed a large oasis in the Liger, she saw something move. 

"Stop! Van, stop!" The Liger halted. Zeke growled from the Zoid core. The other Zoids stopped as well, and looked at the oasis.

Sure enough, there was a splash, as someone jumped into the water. They climbed out of their Zoids, and ventured to the side of the water. "Gross!" Everyone immediately placed their hands over their nose. The oasis reeked of garbage and oil! A boy splashed up from the water, and swam over to them.

"Hello!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing way out here?" They eyed him curiously.

"The question is," Flash asked slyly, "what are _you_ doing out there in that polluted lake?" The boy shrugged. 

"To me, water is water is water. I swim in any of it I can get. Especially around here." He shrugged again, turning away from the group. Flash shot Saturn and Mia a look.

"Hey kid! What's you're name?" The boy turned back to him.

"Just call me Undertow." Yet again, the boy turned back to the water, and began to walk away.

"Roy Jackson!" Saturn shouted at him. "Don't turn your back us on! Don't abandon us! Don't be like that traitor Desdemona!" Undertow stopped in his tracks. 

"Don't ever call me a traitor! I don't know how you found out my name, but leave me alone!" He took up walking again, to the middle of the lake, and started swimming away.

"We'll call you whatevew (whatever) we like, Child of Watew (water)!" When he didn't look back at Mia after she shouted, the quickly angering girl sent balls of fire into the lake water. The oil ignited, causing a wave of fire on the water. Shortly, Undertow emerged from the water, a small flame caught on his wet shirt. 

Everyone gave Mia understood looks. "Enough!" she shouted. The fires died down to nothing, the lake, grey in the fading light, lost it's shine.

Undertow gasped for breath at the shock. "How-how did you know what I was? And how did you do that?"

"Do what? Make the fiwe (fire)? Simple. I am the Child of Fiwe (fire). So, natuwally (naturally), I know what you awe (are)."

"Oh. And these guys are...."

"I'm Van."

"My name's Fiona!"

"Irvine."

"I am Lutenient Thomas Richard Schuvaults."

"Call me Flash."

"Saturn Farwood."

"I'm Mia. The silvew (silver) owganoid (organoid) is Zeke and the black owganoid (organoid) is Shadow. Undewtow (Undertow), do you know whewe (where) Lee Townado (Tornado) is?" He considered her question.

"There he is now." The small group followed his finger to a boy on the fading horizon, who was coming towards them. "I'm guessing you want something."

"Well, one thing can be explained later," Fiona explained sweetly, But right now, we have a sick friend, that can only be cured by a water tornado."

"So, basically a waterspout," Lee put it. "Well, where is your friend?"

"He's back a couple of miles, in a Gustav."

"Get him out of the Gustav, and lay him in the sand. Go now!" They raced off in the Zoids to the Gustav.

"Moonbay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Moonbay looked up as she heard someone call her name. Raven was fast asleep, so it couldn't be him. "MOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Moonbay saw the Zoids that had left earlier come racing towards her. Before they were even fully parked, they jumped out of the Zoids. 

"What's the matter?" 

"No time!" they shouted, as the guys helped Raven out of the Gustav onto a patch of sand a small distance from it. Then, they fled to the Zoids, all but Mia, who stayed with her brother.

From the horizon, came a large tornado made of water. Barely visible in the middle of it were Lee and Undertow. It closed in, coming closer, closer. Soon, the waterspout was upon the two. Raven, being the one with the illness, flew up into the it. 

Before anyone knew it, it was over. Raven was solid again, and on the ground. Nineteen year old Undertow, who had blue hair with silvery white bangs and green eyes, was bending over Mia and Raven making sure they were all right. Thirteen year old Lee, light blue hair and watery, light blue eyes, caught his breath from all of the wind that he blew.

"So, what is the second thing you need us for?" Undertow asked. It was then explained to the two newcomers in the group the quest they were to fullfill. 

"That means we only have one more Child to find," Lee said.

"That's right," Raven said. "The Child of Earth.

****

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx: Sorry, then end got kind of rushed. I'm tired, but I wanted to get it done. Hope it wasn't too awful. Anyhow, please review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!! Bye, and see you next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. An Earthly Reunion

Baby Girl

**Chapter Nine:**

**An Earthly Reunion**

By:  fairyshinx 

fairysphinx:  Yes!  I'm writing!  Boo!  I'm sick!  So, I'm typing!  And I can't sleep!  So, I'm writing!  Do I really need to continue?  No? Good!  So, let's start the fic!

**Disclaimer**:  I do **NOT** own _Zoids_.  Please don't sue me!

The town was deserted.  There were broken down buildings, rust, _Zoid_ ruins.  It looked as if people hadn't lived there for…well, forever.  "Are you sure we're in the right place?" Van asked Raven.

"I'm positive.  Mia marked it herself.  And you can ask her again if you don't believe me."  Originally, only Raven and Van had been sent to this…this _wasteland_.  But, Mia had snuck into the cockpit of Raven's _Zoid, found only when it was too late to turn back._

"No.  I believe her.  So.  Where now?"  Raven shrugged.  They had been chasing after the Child of Earth for months.  In total, it had been a year since Raven found Mia.

"Look for a plant of some sort- living, preferably," (Mia lost her mispronunciation of her 'r's in the past months) she said, as Shadow helped her out of the cockpit.  "Even though the title of 'Earth,' the Child of Earth prefers to be surrounded by one plant."

"Well!  It should be a challenge to find a live plant around this place!  I don't think even bacteria could live around here!"

"You'd be surprised, Van, what the Child of Earth can do."  She looked around at the area.  "Even in a place like this.  So, let's get looking."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We've turned over every rock and stone in this valley!  And nothing!" Raven exclaimed, after brutal hours of searching.  "And you're sure this is the place, Mia?"  * Mia facefaults *

"OF COURSE THIS IS THE RIGHT PLACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry!  I didn't mean to offend you!"  Mia's dirty face (heh.  Rockslide) broke into a smile, and ran over and hugged him.

"Apology accepted!"

"Uh, guys?" Van said.  "Is it my imagination, or is that a plant?"  Raven and Mia turned to where Van was pointing.  On a tower in the distance, there was a climbing rose bush, with a single white rose on it.

"Yup.  That's a plant."

"Well!  We've found where to go!  To the tower!"  The five (Van, Zeke, Raven, Shadow, Mia) started their walk across the treacherous landscape, fighting against the large hill that the tower was on.

"Next time * pant * we take * pant * an elevator!" Van exclaimed, as they reached the top of the hill.

"Well!  If you're tired now, I'd hate to see you after we climb the stairs!" Mia said.  "The Child of Earth would is at the top of the tower.  That's the only light on, and the Child of Earth must have at least a trickle of light to survive."

"Ohhhhh!" the two boys exclaimed.  (Van:  -_-U  Why do these Children always pose such a challenge?).

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"167,110,002,834,792,724,729,592,646,287,600,000.  167,110,002,834,792,724,729,592,646,287,600,001.  Geeze!  Are these steps ever going to end?"

I honestly don't know why you want to get to the top so soon.  It only brings you closer to the fate.

'Oh, so you haven't left me for good.  …what do you mean?'

**_Don't you remember what Starlight said?_**

'…nope.  No, I don't.'

* facefaults *  Raven.  One the Great Ring is formed, and the ceremony completed, the Elemental Children will parish forever.

'What do you mean?'

Raven.  When the ceremony is complete, you will never see Mia again.  She will die, and not be reincarnated.  You will lose her.

Raven stopped bead in his tracks.  He'd…loose her?  His little sister?

"Hey.  What's the holdup?" Van asked, after a moment or so.

"Oh.  Sorry," Raven responded, moving up the steps.

"The top of the tower, dead ahead!" Mia announced as she spotted a growing speck of light.  In a short time, they had come to the top.  It was a in a cylindrical shape, with a desk, a bed, a chest, and a few torched in it.  But no one was there.  No Child of Earth.

"What the-," Van said under his voice.

"Looks like our Child is out," Raven thought aloud, secretly joyed by the news.  More time with Mia.  But, the red- headed girl shook her head.

"Look again." Both looked.  But all they saw was the same as they saw before.

"But Mia, I don't see anything!" both boys exclaimed together.  She smirked.

"Right there," she said pointing to the wall by the bed.  They still saw no figure.  But, they did realize that that area of the wall was slightly darker than the rest of the wall around it.

"That's odd," Van mused.  Zeke and Shadow growled in agreement.  Mia's eyes were fixed on that spot.

"Child of Earth," she called out.  "We have found you.  You can come out now!"  A small green spot glowed on the wall, and disappeared.  The dark area began to move, and to get lighter and longer.  The boys jumped as a cloaked form materialized before them.

"You never give up, do you?" the figure said, in a distorted voice.  Mia shook her head, no.

"And you never like to be around people, do you?"  Even though they could not see the Child's face, they could tell that he squinted his eyes.  "Didn't think so.  Do you know how long it took to track you down?"

"Seven months, two weeks, and three days," he said, as if he had been keeping track.

"Yes.  And you know what we want.  So, just come with us," Mia said softly.

A fire seemed to click within the cloaked figure.  As Mia reached out to take his arm, he grabbed her wrist, and threw her across the room.  Raven's eyes widened.  "Mia!"  He ran over to help her up, followed closely by Van.  "Are you okay?"  He gave her a once over.  Mia's bottom lip was busted, and she had skinned knees, plus the wind was knocked out of her, but other than that, she was fine.  But, Raven was mad.  That…that psychotic Child had intentionally hurt his little sister!  "That's it," he muttered under his breath.  "You can hurt me," he shouted.  "You can hurt me all you want.  But NO ONE, and I mean NO ONE, can hurt my little sister, without answering to me!"  His eyes were flames, as Van helped Mia up.  He stepped up to the Child.  Raven didn't cower at all.

The Child stutter- stepped.  Raven stood there, not intimidated at all.  Eyes aflame.  So familiar.  "What the-," all three exclaimed, as the cloak melted away.  Under the hood was not a boy, as Van and Raven had suspected, but a girl.  Brown hair, brown eyes.  Her focus rested on Raven, standing, shocked, before her.

Memories flooded back to her.  Good and bad.  More than ever before.  And then, she remembered.  Tears started to well up in her eyes.  "Why?" she asked, in a shaky voice.  "Why?"  The girl fell to her knees, tears coming on strong.  "Why?"  The question was directed to Raven.

"Why what?" he asked, confused.  She looked up into his eyes.

"Why did you leave me?"

END OF CHAPTER NINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx:  Sorry it took so long to get out!  I've been having writer's block after writer's block!!!!!!!  But, here it is!  Please read and review!  And I hope you liked it!  Next chapter SHOULD be out sooner than this chapter, so keep you patience!  See you next chapter!

                                    -fairysphinx


	10. Faded Memories Reappear

****

Baby Girl

Chapter Ten:

Faded Memories Reappear

By: fairysphinx

fairysphinx: Yay!!!!!!!! I'm back!!!! I am sososososososososososososososososo sorry for the long wait! I mean, I haven't updated since…since…uh… * runs off to check * since February 17! That's almost four months! Oh, well. What matters is it's the next chapter, so please enjoy! And please review!

**Disclaimer**: I do**NOT** own _Zoids_. Please don't sue me.

"Why did you leave me?" Raven gave her an odd look.

"I-I don't even know who you are! So how could I leave you?" For a quick second, he looked back at Mia to see that she was alright. She was clinging to Van, intimidated by the girl. But, he turned back as she started talking.

"You-you promised. You promised you'd stay with me! You promised that you'd never leave my side! You promised!" Her voice broke, and she began to sob, the tears coming in a steady stream.

"But I don't-. I don't remember you!"

"Hey, Raven." He looked back at Van. "Maybe you knew her in the parts of your life that you can't remember."

"Maybe you're right." Raven began to get really nervous. He was never good around crying girls…especially very powerful crying girls. "Um, Van, any idea on how to stop the waterworks?"

"Uh, maybe a hug?" Raven started to blush a deep red. The only girl that he'd ever hugged was Mia, and probably his mom, but he couldn't remember her. And now, after show almost no emotions for the majority of his life, he was to hug this…this girl?

Raven approached the girl on the ground. After a few failed tries, he finally worked his arms around her shoulders. She buried her face in his shoulder. He could feel her salty tears forming a wet spot on the cloth. He began to blush even harder.

"Um, Van, what now?"

"Well, uh, um, just, comfort her…I guess."

"And I'm supposed to do that how?"

"Uh…?"

"Oh, you're just a lot of help! Aren't you supposed to be really popular with the ladies?"

"Well, yeah, but-." He didn't complete his sentence. At that moment, Raven and the girl disappeared. There was no trace of either of them. "Uh, Mia, do you know what just happened?"

"Apparently," she said, "the Child of Earth can teleport."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Raven looked around. They were no longer in the tower, but near the place that he had lived with his parents at one time. Now, the building was corroded, and the land looked…a little less desirable than it once had. But, it was the closest thing to home that he had…aside from his _Zoid_. 

He noticed that the girl was still holding on to him, her eyes still buried in his chest, hands clinging desperately to the back of his shirt. "Do you remember this place?" she asked quietly, her tears ceasing slightly.

"Yes," Raven said. "How could I not?"

"You remember your parents, how they died?" Raven looked at the ground, and began to draw circles on her back with his fingers.

"Yes. I remember."

"But, you don't remember me?" He shook his head.

"No, I don't." She sniffed, pulled away from his grasp, and wiped the tears from her eyes and face. With swift, fluid movements, she smudged dirt on her face, split her long brown hair into two parts, and braided them. Then, she tucked a nearby flower behind her left ear.

"What about now?" Raven looked at her. He looked closely. Her large brown eyes were glossed over from the tears. They seemed familiar, like he'd seen them before. And the brown hair, plaited into two long braids, slightly touched with dirt, resembled tresses he had once known, left to the cobwebs in the back of his mind. The dirt smudged face, one that resembled a planter, or an earth-bound sprite, angelic, yet the dirt enhanced the natural beauty. The cherry lips, the grungy clothes. Everything began to come back in leaps in bounds, simply because of a different hair-do, and an application of dirt!

"I…I know you. You and I. We were friends…weren't we?" A smile lit up her face, and she nodded vigorously, mentally urging him to continue. "Your name is…Tara. Tara Wells. We met…when I came here with my parents to examine the organoids. You…you were alone, when we accidentally met. And because you had no one, and I was alone a lot…we became friends…and promised…and promised never to leave each other alone in the world…. Never to desert each other."

"But then you were knocked out by the organoid that you're parents were working with, and lost your memory. Then, Dan Flyheight took you in, planning to take you home with him and live with his family. But, unfortunately, Prozen came into the picture, and turned you into a killing machine with no feelings."

"You…you know all about me!"

"I promised you that I'd never desert you. And I didn't…well, I didn't up until Mia came into the picture. You and her became so close, she seemed to take up all of your existence. I lost hope of you ever remembering me, or, if you did, you ever needing me again."

"Just for a year? That's it?"

"Well, many times I left, because I couldn't bear to see the destruction that you were creating in towns, to _Zoids_…and to the environment." He looked down at the ground, suddenly ashamed of the misdeeds in his past. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you…even though I didn't know that I knew you." She gave him a small, sad smile.

"It's alright. No one really takes a caring to the earth anymore. After hundreds of lifetimes, I kind of got used to it." For a moment, the two just looked at each other. It seemed to Raven that no time had passed between them. The land began to grow green with grass, and speckled softly with flowers of many colors.

"I know what everyone says. That the only way to kill a Child for good is the Great Ring. But-." She crawled next to Raven, and wrapped her arms around him. Once, she felt his arms return the hug, Tara rested her head on his shoulder and continued. "But, I found out a way.

"Children have a crystal in their hearts. When their bodies are buried, the crystal is used to form the new body. Break the crystal, and the Child cannot be reincarnated. And the only way to break the crystal is by betrayal." When he gave her a questioning look, she continued. "When a Child falls in love, and completely trusts the person, the Child can give that person his or her crystal. However, if the person betrays the Child, the crystal breaks, the Child dies, and can never be reincarnated."

"That sounds awful! But…. How did you find this out?"

"There used to be a ninth Child. The Child of Fertility, I believe she was called. Most of us don't remember her, we've lived so many lives. She was the first and oldest of the Children. She trusted her crystal to a man, and he ran off with some other woman. The crystal broke, and she died." She stopped talking, and they were surrounded by silence. Tara started to cry again. "I don't want to form the Great Ring. I'm not ready to leave the only life where I've found happiness. But, I know that I have to. I know. And I'm going to miss you desperately."

"But, like you said, you have to go. And I'm really going to miss you…and Mia. I care for you both." 

'Great. Now I two people I care for that I'm going to loose!'  
**_Could have told you that._**

'I don't want them to go…but I guess that it's more important to save Zi. I'm just a single person on it.'

**_But you're no less important than anyone else._**

'I know. I guess than we should go back now.'

"We should go back."

"I guess so. I will take us back to the tower." With a little concentration, the beautiful landscape disappeared, and they were back in the tower.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mia and Van jumped as there was a flash. Raven and the girl were there, hugging each other tightly. "Raven!" Mia squealed. He separated from the girl, and Mia ran into his arms, accidentally knocking him over in the process. The girl rose to her feet.

"My name," she said, "is Tara Well. And I'm ready to go."

****

END OF CHAPTER TEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx: -_-UUUU I'm out of shape. It took me a long time to get this one done. -_- Hopefully, next time I'll be quicker. Oh well! The important thing is that the chapter's done. Anyhow, please review! See you next chapter!


End file.
